Dear Mr Fitz
by Pretty.Little.Lindsey
Summary: A one-shot  as of now  of Aria writing in her journal during English class knowing Ezra will read it eventually. Read and Review! Sorry, it's a little short :p Used the Ezria game as inspiration :


Dear Mr. Fitz

You've assigned us to write in these diaries for thirty minutes. I know you will be reading this so now I'm not so sure what to write. You said we could write about anything, to tell you about us. The problem is, you already know everything there is to know about me and more. So be prepared for a boring read. I already told you everything new last night at you're apartment- Should I say that on here? I'm highly doubting anyone is going to read this but you.

I see everyone is really engaged in this writing assignment, why am I finding it so difficult? Every single time we touch I fall in love all over again and feel like I could write a novel about how happy I am to have you in my life but once you give me this time limit and assignment I just can't find anything to say.

Let's start with the basics. My name is Aria Montgomery- you already knew that. My favorite color is green and I have 3 best friends and an incredible boyfriend who I would die without- You know all of this too. Damn, why is this so hard? I'm probably missing something so obvious here. You keep looking at me like you want me to write something special. Like this whole assignment was made for me. Is that it? I wish you would just tell me what you want because I'm completely stuck here. Help me out please?

Right! I just remembered, I can stay over this weekend after all. I wish my parents just knew about us already. Then I wouldn't have to lie to her. I hate lying. Especially to my family. But you're worth it.

Can't you just imagine our life though if it were normal for us to be dating? Can't you just imagine us cuddling and watching a movie on my living room couch with all my family around instead of hiding out in you're little apartment- not that I don't love you're little apartment! But honestly, you and I eating dinner with my parents and brother. How amazing would that be?

I know we've fantasized about it plenty but honestly I have nothing better to write about so even though it's getting us no where, I'll continue. Could you just imagine us walking down the streets hand in hard, with no care in the world? Us on a double date with some of my friends? Me meeting your parents? Could you imagine that? Me meeting your parents. How great would that be? I really hope you're enjoying this as much as I am.

Me and you taking our child to their first day of kindergarten. Us on our honeymoon in Paris. Me walking down the isle at our wedding. Us dancing in the snow for everyone to see. Us at my parents 50th anniversary when we no longer have to worry about anything. Ok, now I'm just getting carried away. I guess it's time for me to stop fantasizing.

The reality is that you're my teacher. Even though I love you like crazy, this is still really hard for me. I know there's nothing we can do about this situation but sometimes I just wish you weren't my teacher. But you know what? I don't regret a single second of it. I love you with everything I have and more.

Love,

Aria

**Hey guys! So basically, yesterday I had a ton of work for school and I rushed home and used my free period to study for the two tests I was supposed to have but due to a crazy power outage, I couldn't work or write. Anyways, I spent a lot of time thinking about Be My Rock (which you should go check out if you haven't already) and this idea poped into my head. I wasn't going to write it because I basically just don't have time but school was canceled today because of the outage even though the power came back on at 1 so instead of being productive with BMR, I decided to write this. I could make it multiple chapters and make it an entire journal if you guys want but I don't really have time so this will probably remain a one shot. Thanks for reading and review! (p.s. do you guys recognize any of these from the ezria game :p)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Lindsey**


End file.
